Odiada Navidad
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Sasuke detesta la navidad, siempre esta solo en ella, pero ¿Puede que alguien le haga compañia por cinco mminutos? //One-Shot Navideño, dedicado a todos los SasuSakus que leen mi fic


Aquí les traigo un especial Navideño a todos los fans del SasuSaku que leen mi fic.

Es un poco temprano para navidad, pero una amiga me dijo algo muy bonito y creí que debería subir el one-shot navideño hoy como agradecimiento.

Dejare más comentarios al final de one-shot para evitar prejuicios.

Los personajes mencionados en este fic no son míos, son Kishimoto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Odiaba la navidad.

La detestaba.

Y escuchar esa tonada de Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja, no le ayudaba en nada.

Navidad era, supuestamente, la época mas alegre del año, donde uno da y recibe regalos. Una fecha en la que la familia se reunía para festejar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, no obstante… ¿Cómo pasar una feliz navidad si ya no tienes familia? Era imposible.

.

Sasuke bufó molesto al notar los copos de nieve amontonarse sobre el marco externo de su ventana. Simplemente, odiaba su cumpleaños, año nuevo, el día del padre, de la madre y sobre todas las cosas: **Odiaba La Navidad.**

Debía ser un delito pasar esas fechas solo, completamente solo.

.

Ya no se esforzaba en arreglar la casa para la fecha ¿Para que hacerlo? Igual, nadie vendría a verlo. Jamás. Ni siquiera el dobe de Naruto lo visitaba, aunque el Uzumaki también pasaba la navidad solo. Kakashi se la pasaba en quien-sabe-donde haciendo quien-sabe-que. ¿Quién podría acordarse del único integrante del Clan Uchiha con vida en Konoha?

A pesar de tener trece años, Sasuke ya era un amargado de día navideño. En una ocasión había leído un libro llamado "Un cuento de navidad", donde el protagonista también era un amargo navideño. Dibujo una media sonrisa de arrogancia, aquel cuento era el más estupido que existiese, aunque, debía aceptar que al igual que ese viejo avaro, también odiaba la navidad.

.

**Odiaba estar solo**

.

De repente, sintió un ruidoso golpeteo en su puerta. Gruñiendo, el Uchiha se acercó a la entrada de su pequeño apartamiento, quejándose antes de abrir, diciéndose que si era un coro navideño les derribaría con un Chidori. No obstante, para su sorpresa, sólo era una persona la que se encontraba tras su puerta.

Haruno Sakura, su compañera de equipo, se encontraba iluminada por las luces navideñas de diversos colores, convirtiendo su cabello color de cerezo en un arcoiris que cambiaba de color ante cada tonada de la canción navideña. La chica se encontraba usando un abrigo color fucsia, combinado por una bufanda color roja como la sangre de un infante. El Uchiha mostró una mueca de desprecio al verla, lo que menos quería en ese día era ver a su molesto equipo.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Sasuke-kun! –El nombrado frunció el seño, detestaba ese timbre de voz tan chillón e infantil que utilizaban todas sus fans. Todas se hacían pasar por tiernas conejitas inofensivas, cuando la realidad era otra.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con veneno en sus palabras, no era bueno mezclar a sus compañeros de equipo con Navidad, eran dos cosas que detestaba.

La chica de ojos color jade bajo le observo con sumo dolor reflejado en sus ojos, demostrando el daño que las palabras del azabache causaba en su alma- Bueno, yo… -Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, para luego sonreír ampliamente- ¡Vine a darte tu regalo de navidad! –A continuación, alzó una bolsa de regalo color azul mar, decorada con una flor de papel color rosa.

Los ojos del ojinegro se abrieron de par en par al ver el regalo. Trató de recordar cuando fue la última vez que recibió un regalo, después de la masacre de su Clan, al no poder recordar la fecha sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, aunque, al parecer no era notable para la chica cabellera rosa.

-No lo quiero –Sin decir mas, se dispuso en cerrar la puerta, pero la mano de su compañera de equipo le detuvo.

-¡Pero es Navidad, Sasuke-kun! –Los ojos color verdes de ella se empezaron a humedecerse, dando creación a lagrimas.

-Yo **no** celebro navidad –Informó con rencor, recordando la ultima navidad con sus padres.

Sakura le vio curiosa, volviendo a decirse, como tantas veces lo había hecho, que no conocía a su amado en absoluto- En ese caso acéptalo como un regalo de una amiga –Sonrió persuasiva, cosa que no logro influir en el Uchiha, ella nunca lograría hacerlo cambiar- Por favor, Sasuke-kun.

Sin embargo…

-Esta bien –Aceptó de una vez el azabache, recibiendo el regalo. Observó a la chica, quien sonreía con toda la dicha del mundo y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Pero no le digas a nadie, escuchaste –Las palabras no parecían llegar a los oídos de la chica de cabello rosado, no obstante, ésta afirmó con la cabeza.

-¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! –Intentó abrazarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue que él la echara del departamento antes que alguien le viera.

Una vez fuera de los condominios, la Haruno se felicito a sí misma- Le di un regalo a Sasuke-kun… -Dejó a su Inner actuar en su cuerpo y dio un eufórico "si" saltando de la emoción. ¡Toma esto, Ino! ¡Sasuke-kun es mió! –Sin continuar con su manolo, emprendió camino a su hogar, sin evitar reír y sonreír para ella misma. Por su dicha.

.

Sasuke le vio alejarse por el camino. Soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y observó el regalo. Lo abrió. No era la gran cosa, era un marco de madera con la fotografía del equipo completo. No era un regalo muy llamativo, es más, el Uchiha se sintió algo desilusionado, esperaba algo más color… "rosa", viniendo de Sakura. Dio vuelta el marco, encontrando algo muy curioso. En sus labios se formo una media sonrisa.

.

…Talvez…

…La Navidad no era tan mala…

…Siempre había alguien cerca…

…Aunque no lo pareciera…

.

La navidad no era tan mala después de todo, al menos esa Navidad. La Navidad de sus trece años. Por cinco minutos no estuvo solo. Hubo alguien a su lado.

.

.

Puso el marco en un mueble cercano a su ventana, recordando las palabras recién leídas:

"Ai Shiteru" (Te amo)

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ojala les halla gustado, comunidad SasuSaku.

Como dije al principio: Este fic esta dedicado a todos los que leen mi fic… a pesar de que yo soy **SasuHina-fan**

Pero al menos 2 de 10 RR en mi fic son de SasuSakus y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer el que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar RR es hacerles one-shot como regalo adelantado de Navidad.

Seguramente mas de algún SasuSaku estará enojado ahora diciendo: "¿Y esta que se cree? ¿Se esta burlando de nosotros?" No, no lo digo porque crea que ustedes son malos, es que hay gente que me trata así porque sus amigos leen mi fic n__nUu

Bueno, el punto es que este es un regalo para todos los SasuSakus que leen mi fic a pesar que seamos "paring enemigos" como algunos dicen. Gracias a los SasuSakus que leen mi fic, apesar de las diferencias de gusto, pude llegar a los 603 RR en solo 14 cap =P

.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo. Adíos Adíos

PD: No es necesario que dejen RR, me gustaría, pero no les obligo a nada.


End file.
